I Will Wait For You
by ShanniC
Summary: What if Franklin had bitten Tara the night they had sex? Unfortunately, Franklin takes things a bit too far and now Tara must deal with the consequences. Will she ever forgive him now that she is cursed with immortality? A Tara/Franklin story. Massive AU.


**I Will Wait For You**

2010

_If it takes forever I will wait for you_

_For a thousand summers I will wait for you_

_'Till you're back beside me, 'till I'm holding you_

_'Till I hear you sigh here in my arms_

He took her more roughly than any man had in her entire life. His thrusts pumped in conjunction with her rapidly beating heart. Tara moaned in his pleasure as Franklin's tongue explored every inch of her dark body, as if he were marking her flesh as his for an eternity. His hands roughly caressed her clit, eliciting an appreciative squeal from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his muscular torso, urging him to drive deeper, faster, and harder into her core.

"You like that don't you?"

Franklin growled, baring his fangs. He accentuated each word with thrusts so hard that their bodies violently shook the bed. Tara, overwhelmed by wave after wave of powerful orgasms could only moan in incomprehensibly.

"Bite me."

She pleaded, yearning to feel his thick, long, fangs penetrate her unblemished skin. There was something that seemed so primal about the act, so violently invasive, yet also pleasurable. She wanted to experience that feeling, if for one moment in time.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you want me to."

He smirked then, unleashing the pleasures of supernatural sex upon her plush, willing body. Tara grabbed his face, moving his lips in closer proximity to her swan like neck.

"_Please_. I need it. I need _you_."

She begged matching his otherworldly stamina with her toned body. As they reached climax, Franklin sank his fangs into her neck, siphoning off almost all of her thick red blood. With one final thrust he spilled his seed into her, before finally collapsing atop her.

Franklin lazily moved slightly away from her, briefly missing the heat from her warm, living body.

He was so relaxed in the afterglow that he almost didn't see Tara's eyes roll into the back of her head, as her breath caught in her throat. She reached out for him, as unshed tears brimmed in her eyes. She was losing too much blood, and unless he intervened by giving her his own blood, she would die.

He smiled evilly then, giving her a glimpsed of his elongated fangs. He quickly punctured his wrist, moving it to hover above her gaping, blood filled mouth. Tara defiantly turned her mouth away, refusing to partake of his immortal blood.

"You will drink from me if you wish to survive."

Realizing that there was no other choice, she brought her lips to his proffered wrist. Hours later, Tara lay in bed naked, still recuperating from her transformation. Franklin sat fully dressed in the arm chair beside the bed, silently staring at his newly sired lover. She sat up, her body lethargic and weak, although her stomach yearned for fresh, warm blood. Standing wobbly to her feet, she winced in slight pain.

"Why did you turn me into a damn vampire, you crazy asshole? When I said bite me I didn't mean turn me into a goddamned creature of the night!"

She screamed, her body still recovering from the shock of being newly undead. Seeing him offer his wrist once more, Tara ravenously drank at the delicious blood dripping from his bloody wrist, somewhat ashamed of her behavior. After drinking her fill, she used her newly acquired vampire strength to quickly dress and was at the door in seconds.

"I never want to see you again. I don't care if you are my maker. If I ever see you again I will do everything in my power to destroy you!"

She vowed, turning to open the door. Just as quickly, Franklin forcefully slammed the door shut.

"Fine… Feel free to leave, but I will find you no matter where you go. Even if it takes forever you and I will be together. I will wait for you."

He smirked, opening the door so that she could leave. She'd be back eventually. As her sire he would find her no matter where she fled. Her blood called out to him, but more importantly, the darkness within her heart and soul drew him to her like no other human had ever before.

Her willingness to beat those rednecks to near death had proven that much. She was certainly fit to be his bride, and she had all of eternity to come to terms with that. He lazily dressed, preparing for slumber. The sun would be up in a few hours and once he finished his investigation of Bill Compton, the fun and games would begin.

2279

_Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go_

_Every day remember how I love you so_

_In your heart believe what in my heart I know_

_That forever more I'll wait for you_

She had grown quite adept at running away from him. Franklin could sense Tara all across the planet, and he thoroughly enjoyed chasing her. He treated their situation like a cat and mouse game. He would follow her from town to city, village to township, but he never actually approached her. Instead, it was she who would come to him.

He hadn't been on the same continent with her for nearly 120 years, but tonight his spies found her working with a group of vampires sympathetic to humans. The past two centuries had been rife with tension between the various supernatural species and human beings.

As the more powerful of the sentient beings, supernatural creatures banded together, and the ones that fed on human flesh and blood began farming _homo sapiens_ for sustenance. Franklin was publicly neutral on the matter, but privately he did not support the idea that humanity should be used perpetually as a food source.

Granted, he eventually crossed paths with Tara at a rally in Western New York. She looked almost exactly same, except she wore her hair straightened at shoulder length. He could almost taste the palpable anger that she felt on behalf on her former species. He couldn't help but give her a genuine smile when she looked up and saw his figure on a balcony in front of the hotel she was protesting.

One thing led to another, and they were one again in bed together. It had been decades since he had sampled her exquisite body, and the woman did not disappoint. They spent the week together, vacillating between fucking, feeding and making love. Although she had aged, her body and her beauty were still pristine. Franklin rolled on his side, spent from another night of tantric sex.

"So Tara, it's been 269 years. Are you ready to accept my marriage proposal?"

He asked lazily rubbing his hands all over her supple curves. Tara sighed, looking at her sire uncertainly. It had taken her over two centuries to forgive him for turning her, for taking her from her family and friends. She had only wanted to experience the feeling of being bitten, not forfeit her mortality.

"Yeah, I've forgiven you, but the answer is still HELL NO!"

She said, sitting up in the bed, and turning away from him. She stretched her lithe, naked body, heading into the shower to cleanse herself of their nocturnal activities.

"Why are you being this way? You've had centuries to adjust. Haven't I been a good maker?"

Franklin purred, using his super speed to grind his erection against her firm butt. His fingers drew concentric circles around her nipples, drawing out a barely restrained moan from Tara's mouth. He backed her against the wall and began fucking her with abandon. His thrusts shook the wall, and with each piston of his cock, Tara spread her legs wider to allow him deeper entry into her center.

"You were a terrible maker you asshole. Yeah, you may think you have a magic dick, but as a sire you are pathetic. You let a freshly turned, inexperienced vampire walk away from you with no training and no idea of how to protect herself or how to resist her natural urges!"

She growled, arching her back and moving her hips to match his thrusts. She hated herself for enjoying the feel of him deep, hard, hot and fast inside her. She may have forgiven him, but what other choice did she have? She didn't want to end up like Bill, enraged and unable to let go of his past. He lost Sookie to his anger, and it eventually led to her death.

"Oh, but you had your good friends Sookie and Sam, not to mention your dear cousin Lafayette. Surely they took care of you. I warned you that you couldn't quit me. I told you that this would happen."

Tara pushed Franklin off of her violently, forcing him back unto the bed. She clawed at him, punched and kicked him, but despite the rivulets of blood that ran down his body, the look in his eyes was sadistic. He clearly enjoyed this violent episode.

She sank unto his cock, grinding herself against him. She wanted to shame him, to make him feel all of the hurt he caused, but her act of hateful sex did nothing but turn them both on. She knew she needed to be honest with herself.

But without the compassionate words of her best friend, the stern advice of her long since dead shape shifting boss, or the witty diatribes of her streetwise cousin, Tara was utterly alone. They had been with her for as long as was possible, but she hadn't seen Sam's descendants in decades, and Lafayette had never fathered any children, leaving her as the sole survivor of her family's lineage. She didn't even want to think about Jason's unfortunate fate.

"Sookie and Lafayette tried to help me as best they could, even Sam, but humans grow old. They were going to die eventually, and I am just glad that they didn't live to see what humanity has had the misfortune to become."

Sure, she had forged quite a few alliances, and had even taken many human and supernatural lovers, but none of those relationships lasted for very long. Franklin was the last remnant of her human past, and as she bucked her hips and gorged on his blood, she wanted to immerse herself in the moment. As his seed spilled forth into her dead womb, they marked each other, both realizing the unlikelihood of meeting again any time soon.

Hours later, they dressed quietly, avoiding each other's eyes. Tara couldn't help but notice the absurdity of it all. She also didn't notice that as she slept Franklin had injected a vial full of genetically altered biological material into her body that would reanimate certain cells within her body. He watched her leave without remorse, knowing that she would eventually come to accept his decision.

"Just stay away from me. I know that you have the power to compel me to stay by your side, but after what you've done, this is the least that you can do."

Giving her sire one last look of both revulsion and lust, Tara grabbed her purse and walked out the posh hotel room, determined to avoid him for as long as possible.

2596

_The clock will tick away the hours one by one_

_And then the time will come when all the waiting's done_

_The time when you return and find me here and run_

_Straight to my waiting arms_

He hadn't seen physically seen her or been in her presence for over three hundred years. He honored her request by mostly staying away, but he had stopped by from time to time to witness the birth of his son and to see him grow into a strong vampire. When he was seven years old, the boy had approached him one day in a park where a vampire companion was watching him, sensing their familial connection. He and his son, Mason Lafayette Thornton often spoke telepathically with each other, away from the prying eyes and mind of his mother and her consorts.

He and his dark lover hadn't spoken to each other directly in so long, except for the time in which she went into labor one year after being impregnated by him, when he felt the most hateful anger and confusion that he had ever experienced in his entire existence. She obviously still hated him for his intentionally impregnating her without her knowledge or consent.

Nevertheless, their son was a fine man, who would soon have a family of his own. Mason was rapidly approaching his 316th birthday, and Franklin planned on visiting him and his mother, and putting the final piece of his carefully crafted plan into motion.

Tara's mansion was elegant, its luxury afforded from her years of acquiring companies, selling, buying and trading shares and properties of all kinds. He hadn't expected swords or shurinken to be hurled the moment he entered her foyer, but he supposed that her behavior was warranted. Within seconds she had him up against the wall, holding him three feet in the air.

"I thought that I told you to leave me alone."

Franklin gave her a wide fanged grin, removing her hands from his neck with ease. Immediately, his arms were around her waists and his lips on hers as they kissed passionately, each fighting for dominance. As expected, Tara pressed her body closer to his, obviously missing his sensual embrace.

"I am here to see our son on the day of his birth. You, however, are always an added bonus."

Tara rolled her eyes, extricating herself from him, and walking into the sitting room. Mason was a few hundred miles outside of town, and would be returning within hours.

Tara spooned her blood gelato absently, not knowing how to broach the one question that had been on her mind ever since learning of her seemingly impossible pregnancy. Taking an exploratory bite, she gulped down the treat before turning her attention to the exasperating vampire before her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

He asked, moving to pull her into his lap. He leaned in to sniff her neck, enjoying her flowery scent. Tara sprang from his lap and slapped him forcefully.

"You know damn well what you did! It's not enough to turn me, oh no. You have to go and pump me full of experimental drugs that reanimated my reproductive system! How did you think I felt when I learned that I was carrying an undead baby, who through either the miracle or vulgarity of science was partly alive _and _dead?"

Franklin sighed, stretching his limbs on her velour sofa. He didn't like the décor of her sitting room, but once they were married, he would immediately redecorate the room as was necessary.

"You always blamed me for turning you, and I knew you wanted children so I became involved with the Vampire Reproduction Initiative so that you could become fertile once more. You should be proud Tara! You were one of the first pregnant vampires in the world. Your pregnancy demonstrated that human stem cells could be manipulated to create vampire ova and sperm that could sustain the life of our kind!"

He explained, in a very nonchalant tone. She shook her head furiously, desperately wishing that she had the strength to defeat him once and for all. Of course Franklin didn't care about anyone else as long as he got what he wanted. Selfishness was a trait that he still harbored within him after all these years.

"You took away my choice. You used me as an experiment, not to mention the fact that you weren't even there for me when I went into labor. You only fucked me because you wanted me to give birth to your undead baby."

He pulled her against him roughly, gently biting her lip and drawing blood. She tried to throw him off of her once more, but he was the older, stronger of the two and her attempts, while noteworthy when compared to humans, were feeble in the presence of an older, more experienced vampire.

"I thought that I made this clear to you centuries ago. Tara, you are mine for all eternity. It is a matter of fact that you would give birth to my children. I wouldn't have injected you with those genes unless I knew for a fact that they would work, and lo and behold they did! "

Bloody tears ran down her face, and Tara wiped at them bitterly. She hadn't cried in over a three decades, and that was only when witnessed the death of the last of the Stackhouse line. Jason's many times great grandson had been a pleasure to know.

"How can you expect me to accept this? My pregnancy may have helped scores of vampire families because of your stupid Vampire Reproduction Initiative, but it should not have been your choice alone to make. Every time I think I can trust you, you pull some stupid shit like this."

He drew his tongue against her cheeks, lapping up her bloody tears and rubbing her back gently.

"You _can_ trust me. I turned you because you attracted me and that attraction grew to love. I impregnated you because I wanted the woman who is to be my vampire bride to carry my offspring."

"Since when do you know what love is?"

"From the moment I saw you."

"That wasn't love. It was dysfunction and we did nothing but enable each other's bad behavior. Five hundred eighty six years later, I am still paying for those mistakes."

Seeing enough of her overly emotional display, Franklin carried her in his arms, walking at a leisurely pace up the steps to her spacious bedroom. As much as she wanted to resist getting into bed with Franklin both physically and figuratively, she had missed his touch. Of all the werewolves, vampires, humans, and other supernatural creatures that she had been intimate with, Franklin was still her favorite.

He laid her on the bed, taking his time to undress them both. Tara growled out a warning, her fangs suddenly descending at the sight of his naked body. Suddenly, he was inside her once more, thrusting gently and lovingly into her body. Never before had Franklin been so gentle while they made love.

Despite the years of absence, he still knew her body like the back of his hand. His fingers rubbed her clit furiously and his lips captured her nipples into his mouth greedily. His fangs left small bite marks all over her body.

"I love you inside me."

She whispered, bucking her hips in time with his. He captured her mouth for a searing kiss, pumping faster into her core.

"I love being inside you. Fuck! You are still hot, wet, and tight after all these years."

He groaned, flipping her over so that he could fuck her doggy style. He began to thrust into her in the familiar way that she craved, slapping her ass, and grabbing her swaying breasts. She was embarrassed about her behavior knowing that the struggle for dominance between them was some sort of twisted version of foreplay.

"Oh fuck, Tara! I'm cumming!"

He shouted, pumping his cock all the way to the hilt. She could feel his semen fill her womb and instead of pulling out of her, he continued thrusting inward. She was sure to get pregnant from this experience and they both knew it. Male vampires, once injected with the VRI's miracle drug manufactured extremely potent sperm that could survive for months inside the wombs of female vampires.

In the nearly 350 years since experimentation began, scientists were able to create a drug which enabled vampires to produce offspring through gestation rather than using their own blood for procreation. Blood turning was still done, but not as much as it had been in earlier centuries.

Human-vampire hybrids were also very rare, and there hadn't been a single case of one living beyond twelve years. Most importantly, the VRI's drug allowed for the continued growth of their immortal population. The need for human blood continued to grow, due to the rising population of vampires.

Tara was one of the few stalwart supporters of the Friends of Humanity Act, which was currently being debated across the world in several countries. She argued for the return to creating synthetic blood and cloning human blood cells to prevent the forced slavery of humans.

He pulled out of her, his breath ragged and his body eager for another round. He rubbed his hands against her flat belly, trying to imagine how she would look fully pregnant with his child. He hoped for a girl this time. Mason would be an excellent older brother, and Tara would eventually come to her senses.

"We shouldn't have done this."

"What?"

"_This_. You. Me. _Fucking_. It was a huge mistake."

"Don't be ridiculous. You wanted it as much as I did. You crave my cock and my touch and we both know it."

Tara rolled over to straddle his torso. She slid down slightly so that her butt rubbed his semi hard erection. She reached around to rub his manhood, pleased with the deep growls she heard emitting from his chest. She brought her both her hands forward to lick at his chest, alternating between gentle and hard bite marks.

Tara knew that her touches were working when he began to thrust upwards, lifting her slightly so that she could sit on his lengthy manhood. She stopped Franklin from entering her and instead grinded against his body, using her powerful thigh muscles to squeeze his torso.

"You obviously can't get enough of this pussy. You want it don't you? You want to be inside me, gripping you, making you come from my tight honey box. Admit it!"

She bellowed, once again rubbing his cock furiously. She kissed him greedily savoring the taste of his blood on her lips. Just as he was about to admit the truth, Tara sprang away from him, smiling. It was nice to finally best him, to make him feel what she felt every time they touched.

"All right damn it! I want you. Bloody hell woman you are such a fucking tease. Don't think you'll get away with it. I could have taken you anytime."

He spat, angry but turned on by Tara's trickery. He definitely made the right choice in turning her all those years ago.

"Then why didn't you, hmm? You wanted me to come to you, but not this time. You came to my house fully intending on having your way with me. If you recall, I did once vow my vengeance against you."

Franklin chuckled pulling her against on the bed as he gave her a scorching hot kiss, his tongue exploring every nook and cranny of her pouty mouth.

"That's your idea of revenge? If that's how you get back at people then please, feel free to get back at me any time."

Tara squirmed in his lap, suddenly nervous. She looked into his eyes seriously, gently running her hand through his hair.

"Why haven't you asked me yet?"

"I didn't want to risk you getting mad at me again and refusing to see me for another 200 years. Besides, I thought you were not amenable to my proposal."

"Franklin, you can't even propose correctly, so why should I say yes? Where's the love, the romance?"

She said hopping off of his lap, arms akimbo. Was he really that dense? If he wanted her to spend the rest of eternity with him, the least he could do is propose the right way, with flowers, a ring and by getting down on one knee.

"Oh you really want the whole shebang huh? Flowers, a romantic dinner, a ring, and me getting on one knee?"

"Hell yes! I deserve that much and if you think that you can come in here and knock me up and then never come around like you did with Mason you are out of your fucking mind!"

"So you want me to do it right here and now?"

"No you idiot! I want you to do it the right way by taking me out to din—"

She stopped herself, and began to get dressed too upset to continue. She raced down the stairs, waiting for their son's return.

"You know if you aren't going to take this seriously then forget it! I don't want to be married to someone who won't consider my feelings. You turned me because you wanted me to be your bride but in the past century, you never once tried to propose the way that I wanted you to!"

He stopped her from leaving, picking her up and lugging her over his shoulder with his supernatural speed. She beat hard upon his back, biting and kicking her feet futilely. Soon they were in front of one of the many gazebos on her property, but this one in particular was decorated with her favorite flowers.

Inside, a candlelit dinner table complete with all of her favorite foods and blood flavored wines were ready for consumption. Franklin had even included a six man orchestra playing her favorite arias. A human waiter served them, and everything on the table looked scrumptious.

"If you had all of this planned, then why did you let me get worked up for nothing?"

Swirling his snifter of A+ positive blood, he smirked at her question.

"To be honest, I love seeing you angry."

"Is that why you waited centuries to do this? Why now? Why not earlier?"

"I did everything this way because I wanted you to learn to be strong without me by your side. Plus, you did hate me for almost 300 years after I turned you. Would you have believed that I was sincere had I proposed then?"

Swallowing a blood coated cherry, Tara sat in quiet reflection. If he had tried doing this 300 years ago she would have tried to stake him where he stood. Over the years she had softened to the idea of their relationship and to marriage. Of course having his child had helped her become more receptive to the notion.

"Point taken, but you've yet to propose, at least not through my preferred method."

"All in good time my dear, all in good time. First we shall eat, and then I will treat you to a night like no other."

He whispered sensually, his eyes staring into hers with a promise of a passionate, unforgettable night. Raising his glass of blood laced champagne, he gestured for her to do the same.

"Here's to you, for proving me right about what I said all those years ago."

"Huh? What did you say back then?"

He smiled broadly, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"I will wait for you."

"I'll drink to that."

Tara said, clinking their glasses together.

_If it takes forever I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you  
Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you  
And forevermore sharing your love_

**Fin.**

Lyrics are from Connie Francis' song, _I Will Wait For You._


End file.
